


one last soul to save

by opalitegalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, short-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalitegalaxy/pseuds/opalitegalaxy
Summary: The hissed words barrelled to the forefront of his mind, a conversation from years past recalled so clearly he could almost let himself drown in the wild delusion that she was stood right there beside him, a shadow speaking from beyond a common soldiers grave.





	one last soul to save

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: colour doesn't exist until you meet your soulmate; when your soulmate dies, the world returns to black and white.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK_vitx4OnQ

Green was his favourite colour.  
  
Thousands of differing shades lived amongst the trees, contrasting beautifully against both open blue skies and dreary thunderstorms. It was life itself, always the first in a vast palette to take root when the long winter months finally blurred into spring and sheets of ice gave way to vibrant fields and budding daisies.  
  
A reminder that people, not unlike nature, would always persevere. That adversity was always temporary, merely an obstacle to surpass and grow stronger from.  
  
He never appreciated it enough, slowly began to take it for granted more and more each day without even noticing. The realization seized his throat in a vice grip, ice-cold and razor-sharp and promptly spreading over his body until his fingers trembled with numbness; right before his eyes, the orange horizon was beginning to drain away faster than he could comprehend, like chalk being wiped clean from a blackboard. The brightness of life was to be replaced by the invasive, consuming greyscale of an inescapable loneliness he knew only too well.  
  
He was there for her last breath, the world around him growing duller, quieter, the more her heart struggled to go on with its off-key beating, slowing eventually to an unremarkable stop. Even in death she still struck him, even with all the unique shades that made her having been sapped away; loose hair splayed out around her like a halo and what was once his most hated colour smeared up to her cheekbones, clumps like tar on her delicate eyelashes.  
  
Small and shattered. Frozen in time during the darkest moment of her too-short life.  
  
Her body was just one more stacked upon on an ever-growing pile, awaiting the roaring pyre that would break her down into ashes indistinguishable from another. Wide eyes with nothing behind still stared, accused, begged to understand why her, why now, why she let him lure her into a false sense of security he could never follow through on.  
  
 _Stop being so overbearing. I don't need you to protect me, Levi._  
  
 _Would you shut up already? You're functionally useless without me there to save your ass._  
  
The hissed words barrelled to the forefront of his mind, a conversation from years past recalled so clearly he could almost let himself drown in the wild delusion that she was stood right there beside him, a shadow speaking from beyond a common soldiers grave.

He couldn't remember what colour her eyes were anymore.  
  
All he saw, felt, heard, thought was grey.  
  
Black. White. Grey.


End file.
